The present invention relates to shock absorbing devices, and relates more particularly to bicycle front fork shock absorbing device fastened the front fork of a bicycle to absorb shocks.
The fork blades of the front fork of a bicycle are commonly made in two parts that slide one inside the other. A shock absorbing device is retained within each fork blade to absorb shocks. This shock absorbing device, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a shock absorbing spring and a set of tubular elastomers respectively mounted around a guide rod. This structure of shock absorbing device is not durable in use because the tubular elastomers will be squeezed to rub against the inside surface of the respective fork blade, causing the tubular elastomers to wear out quickly. Another drawback of this structure of shock absorbing device is that it produces noises when compressed to rub against the inside wall of the respective fork blade.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a shock absorbing device for the front fork of a bicycle which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. This object is achieved by: mounting a plurality of protective caps around the guide rod permitting the protective caps to be separated by the tubular elastomer and the shock absorbing spring, and mounting a coil buffer spring received in a sleeve around the headed locating screw rod within a sleeve permitting the coil buffer spring to be retained between the head of a headed locating screw which is connected to the guide rod at the bottom, and a lock screw on the bottom end of the headed locating screw rod, wherein each protective cap has two recesses at two opposite sides respectively covered around either tubular elastomer or the shock absorbing spring or the head of the headed locating screw rod.